ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet and Clank Fan Fiction:Rules
Welcome to the Ratchet and Clanky Fan Fiction Wiki! This is the place to publish your very own fiction or artwork in the world of Ratchet and Clank! All users are invited to proudly show the rest of the community of their own work - after all, you spent all the time and paid the dedication...so payment comes through the Ratchet and Clank Fan Fiction Wiki. However, like all organizations, there are a few guidelines. Regulations 0. Have fun. The first rule is to have fun. The sysops, might, on a mercurial whim, ban people that don't have fun. Note: That last part is a joke. 1. Remain courteous and civil. This is in accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Need clarification? :1.1 - No extensive use of epithets. Mild usage may be permitted, as the Ratchet and Clank games are rated "T" for teen, 13+, but users may request to not have profanity used around them. These requests will be honored by administrators and will be enforced. :1.2 - No arguments. Do not let things get out of hand, fellow R&C fan. Any problems should be reported ASAP to . We can take more immediate and concise action. :1.3 - No sexuality or lasciviousness allowed. Things acceptable for common usage in normal society are acceptable. For further information, ask the aforementioned admins. 2. No editing other people's work without their explicit permission. But this does not give you the right to put "do not edit my Fan Fiction" on the page. Furthermore, you cannot use other people's work without their permission. 3. Fan Fiction should be Ratchet and Clank related. This is Ratchet and Clank Fan Fiction, after all. Just try to connect your articles with Ratchet and Clank in some way. 4. No writing fan fiction material on a page meant for canon. As this wiki progresses, we may make some pages on canon characters such as Ratchet, Clank, Dr. Nefarious, Captain Quark, ect. On these pages, there will be only canon info, and a link to the page on the Ratchet and Clank Wiki. However, you may make a page that has the name of the character, and your username in brackets in order to signify that it is not a canon page (e.g. Ratchet (Spartan G-23)). These pages will also have links on the page of the canon character. 5. You may expand on the Ratchet and Clank universe, as long as you start in it. For example, you can start in any galaxy or time period, either before or after the game and end in the where Insomniac ends it. Guidelines Those are all the hard-laid restrictions. What follows are guidelines that should be followed. G1. Please use proper spelling and grammar. However, both the British and American spellings of words, like "armour" and "armor", are definitely permitted. Note: British spellings are encouraged. G2. "Ratchet and Clank Fan Fiction:" at the beginning of titles are reserved for special Wiki pages only, and not for 'normal' Fan Fiction. "Ratchet and Clank Fan Fiction: XXX" typically refers to a special project. However, using "Ratchet and Clank: XXX" or "Ratchet and Clank Future: XXX" at the beginning of titles is perfectly fine (e.g. Ratchet and Clank: Fusion).